jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Varner Hilts
Varner Hilts war ein Sith des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith und wurde 3060 VSY auf Kesh geboren. Zunächst war er dort Verwalter, wurde aber letztendlich in den Rang eines Großlords erhoben. Sein Spezialgebiet waren fremdartige Sprachen und Geschichtskunde, doch konnte er auch mit einem Lichtschwert und der Macht umgehen. Er war bei seiner Erhebung zum Großlord im Jahre 3000 VSY bereits sechzig Jahre alt und trug grauweißes Haar und hatte – wie die meisten Sith – gelbe Augen. Varner Hilts war jemand, der lieber vorher überdachte, was er tat, anstatt einfach zu handeln, ohne sich der Folgen bewusst zu sein. Nachdem er zum Großlord ernannt wurde, heiratete er Iliana Merko Hilts, zu dem Zweck, sie als Beschützerin zu benutzen. Sie würde ihn mit ihrem Leben vor allen Feinden beschützen, denn das von Großlord Yaru Korsin herausgegebene Gesetz besagt, alle Ehepartner der Großlord bei deren Ableben ebenfalls zu töten. Biografie Jahre als Verwalter Varner Hilts wurde im Jahre 3060 als Mitglied der Familie Hilts auf dem Planeten Kesh im Wilden Raum geboren. Dort strandeten seine Vorfahren mit dem Raumschiff Omen 1940 Jahre zuvor, nachdem sie von in eine Schlacht geraten waren, die sie daran hinderte, zu Naga Sadow zurückzukehren, der ihr Herrscher war. Varner Hilts' Vorfahren lebten also schon lange auf Kesh und er nahm einen der unbeliebtesten Berufe an, den es gab: Verwalter. Er war damit beschäftigt, die Dinge zu verwalten, Zeit zu messen und dem Stamm die Geschichte zu lehren. Im Alter von sechzig Jahre, im Jahre 3000 VSY, wurde er am Tage der letztendlichen Testamentvorlesung Yaru Korsins – die immer von den Verwaltern geleitet wurde – in der Früh beinahe von einem einstürzenden Aquädukt erschlagen, jedoch wurde er von seinem Keshiri-Diener Jaye Vuhld zur Seite gestoßen und konnte die Trümmer anschließend mit der Macht aufhalten. Danach begab er sich zurück in den Tahv-Palast und diskutierte mit Jaye über Zeitrechnung. Dieser Tag war nämlich besonders, da nicht nur die Testamentvorlesung stattfand, sonder sie auf den selben Tag mit Nida Korsins Feiertag fiel – der Tag, der alle neunundsiebzig Jahre Nida Korsins Aufstieg zur Großlady feierte. Jedoch begann er nicht besonders freudig, denn Varner Hilts wurde von Seelah Korsins Schwestern überrascht, die in den Palast eindrangen und verlangten, dass Testament zu ändern. Dabei gab es jedoch ein Problem: Man konnte es nicht ändern, denn es wurde von Yaru Korsin persönlich verlesen. Mithilfe eines Sith-Holocrons, das er kurz vor seinem Tod benutzt hatte. Dies versuchte er den Schwestern klar zu machen, doch dann brachen auch Gruppen der Korsiniten und der Mächtigen 57 ein, um die Schwestern zu vertreiben. Hilts gelang es nicht, die Anwesenden zu beruhigen, doch es half ihm sein Diener Jaye, der entdeckte, dass der Sand zu langsam läuft und die Testamentvorlesung, die eigentlich erst in acht Tagen sein sollte, in Wirklichkeit an jenem Tag war. Also erklärte Varner Hilts den Pantheonsfrieden und begann die Vorlesung. Jedoch endete sie in einem riesigen Tumult, als Varner Hilts eine frühere Nachricht unter der von Yaru Korsin entdeckte, die von Naga Sadow persönlich stammte. Als die Sith für sich daraus schlossen, dass Yaru Korsin kein Eroberer, sondern der Sklave eines Nichtmenschen war, brach der Stamm auseinander und ein großer Bürgerkrieg entstand. Der einzige, der einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte, war Varner Hilts, der sich aufmachte, eine Lösung zu finden. Auf Yaru Korsins Spuren Varner Hilts entdeckte im Testament, dass Yaru Korsin davon sprach, etwas hinter seinem Thron verborgen zu halten, und das den Stamm in schwierigen Zeiten zusammen bringen sollte. Deshalb begab er sich mit seinem Diener Jaye zur Omen. Nachts übernachteten sie in Keshiri-Hütten, tagsüber erklommen sie den Berg der Omen. Auf halber Höhe wurde er von einer Pflanze gefangen, jedoch konnte sein Diener ihn befreien. Im alten Spital traf er auf Iliana Merko, die geflohen war, da sie als Seelah Korsins Schwester nun gejagt wurde. Varner Hilts unterhielt sich mit ihr und bemerkte, wie sie erst Seelah Korsins Knochenschädel küsste und ihn dann gegen die Wand schleuderte. Er schloss sich ihr einfach an und setzte seinen Weg fort. In der Omen angekommen begannen sie schnell mit dem Suchen, da sie bemerkten, dass die Anführer der jeweiligen Fraktionen sich zusammengeschlossen hatten und den Tempel einreißen wollten. Varner Hilts entdeckte einen BRief von Yaru Korsins Mutter, doch wusste er, dass dieser nicht gemeint war. Auf den Rat seines Dieners hin begab er sich in die unteren Gewölbe, um dort tatsächlich auf den echten "Thronsaal" zu stoßen. Ein kleiner, sechseckige Raum zu stoßen, an dessen Wänden Metallplatten hingen. Währenddessen versuchten die rivalisierenden Organisationen, den Tempel der Omen einzureißen, doch als sie Hilts entdeckten, begaben sie sich zu ihm. Außerstande, die durchgedrehten Narren zur Ordnung zu rufen, zerstörte Hilts die Metallplatten und entdeckte tatsächlich, was er gesucht hatte: Hinter den Metallplatten war die Karte eines weiteren Kontinentes! Keshtah war nicht die einzige Landmasse, nein, es gab auch noch Alanciar. Als zusätzlich zu dem Brief und der Karte auch noch eine von Korsin persönlich geschriebene und in der Sprache – die nun nur noch Varner Hilts beherrschte – des Tapani-Imperiums – von dem die meisten Menschen des Vergessenen Stammes abstammten – verfasste Nachricht auftauchte, beruhigte sich das Land und widmete sich einem gemeinsamen Ziel: Die Eroberung Alanciars. Varner Hilts wurde kurz darauf zum neuen Großlord gewählt und der Vergessene Stamm der Sith verehrte den weisen Yaru Korsin mehr als je zuvor, das gaben sogar die Schwestern Seelah Korsins zu. Nachdem er zum Großlord ernannt wurde, heiratete er Iliana Merko Hilts, zu dem Zweck, sie als Beschützerin zu benutzen. Sie würde ihn mit ihrem Leben vor allen Feinden beschützen, denn das von Großlord Yaru Korsin herausgegebene Gesetz besagt, alle Ehepartner der Großlord bei deren Ableben ebenfalls zu töten. Der neue Großlord auf Eroberungszug Im Jahre 2975 VSY gelang es Varners altem Freund Hochlord Edell Vrai tatsächlich, die sogenannten Aufsteigenden Glocken zu entwickeln. Diese Gasballons trugen eine Plattform und konnten über den großen Ozean fliegen. Varner Hilts, der Großlord, traf sich dieser Tage mit Hochlord Korsin Bentado, der um Erlaubnis bat, die Flotte des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith in den Kampf zu schicken, obwohl Vrai noch nicht zurückgekehrt war. Dass Varner Hilts – der statt Audienzen zu halten viel lieber für sich sein und die Geschichte erforschen wollte – es erlaubte war ein fataler Fehler, denn sie wussten nicht von den Verteidigungsanlagen der Alanciari und wurden praktisch vollkommen niedergemäht. Allerdings stellte sich hinterher heraus, dass Großlord Varner Hilts dies alles geplant hatte. Er überließ es seinem Freund Edell Vrai, sich um Korsin Bentado zu kümmern, während er selbst den Alanciari Jogan Halder entführen ließ, um ihm in Tahv mit einer List glauben zu lassen, die Sith wären gutmütige Menschen, die den Keshiri ihre Freiheit ließen. Es gelang ihm, Jogan Halder davon zu überzeugen, und er begab sich schließlich an Bord der Yaru nach Alanciar, wo er die Alanciari in Gestalt des Hellen Tuash ebenfalls von den Sith überzeugte. Nun breitete sich der Vergessene Stamm der Sith auch auf Alanciar aus, und das ohne allzu viel Blutvergießen. Varner Hilts war nach seinem Eroberungszug längst nicht mehr bei allen Sith beliebt. So verübte zum Beispiel Parlan Spinner einige Jahre danach ein Attentat auf ihn, konnte jedoch aufgehalten werden. Nur kurze Zeit nach seiner Heirat mit Illiana zeugten die beiden außerdem eine Tocher und nannten sie Takara Hilts. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Varner Hilts war mehr ein Bibliothekar und Archivar als ein Kämpfer, doch wurde er wie alle Sith darin ausgebildet und konnte daher sowohl mit einem Lichtschwert umgehen als auch mit der Macht. Zwar war er darin nicht so gut wie andere, doch kannte er sich dafür sehr gut mit Geschichte und fremdartigen Sprachen aus. Eine davon, das Tapani, war die Sprache der Vorfahren des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith und Varner Hilts war seinerzeit der einzige des Vergessenen Stammes, der diese Sprache beherrschte, weshalb er für die alten Schriften unabdinglich war. Varner Hilts, der als Großlord bereits über sechzig war, führte den Stamm vorbildlich. Seine Zeit nannte man die Hilts-Erneuerung. Hilts war ein Mann, der in "jungen" Jahren meist einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte und über etwaige Folgen seiner Taten nachdachte. Doch mit dem Alter wurde auch er zunehmend zerstreuter und vergesslicher, doch hinderte ihn das nicht daran, den Vergessenen Stamm der Sith tatsächlich über den Ozean nach Alanciar zu führen. Varner Hilts war ein alter, aber weise Großlord, dem es gelang, Alanciar ohne viel Blutvergießen einzunehmen. Zwar musste er dafür die kriegerischen Korsiniten vorausschicken, doch traute er seinem Freund Edell Vrai zu, sich darum zu kümmern. Er indes ließ den Alanciari Jogan Halder entführen und nach Tahv bringen, wo er es so aussehen ließ, als wären die Sith gutmütige Menschen, die den Keshiri ihre Freiheit erlaubten, sodass er, als er sich nach ALanciar begab, freundlich empfangen wurde, anstatt kriegerisch. Beziehungen Jaye Jaye war Varner Hilts persönlicher Keshiri-Diener. Die beiden waren auch recht gut miteinander befreundet, so gut, wie ein Sith und ein Keshiri halt miteinander befreundet sein konnten. Jaye war ein ziemlich ängstlicher Keshiri und fürchtete sich selbst dann vor seinem gutmütigen Herrn, wenn er ihm das Leben rettete, wie es 3000 VSY bei einem Aquädukt-Einsturz der Fall war. Jaye unterstützte ihn bei seinen Forschungen und Lehrungen und begleitete ihn auch zur ''Omen. In der Omen – Jaye hatte ihn zuvor noch aus einer fleichfressenden Pflanze gerettet – wurde er von einem der Sith getötet und Varner Hilts ward zornig, denn er mochte Jaye. Iliana Merko Hilts Iliana Merko Hilts war Hilts' sechsunddreißig Jahre jüngere Ehefrau. Vor 3000 VSY war sie eine Schwester Seelah Korsins, doch heiratete sie Hilts nach seiner Ernennung zum Großlord. Hilts hatte dabei anfangs lediglich im Sinn, sie zu seinem Schutz einzusetzen, da sie, laut Korsins Gesetz, stürbe, wenn er stürbe. Mit der Zeit "freundeten" sich die beiden ein wenig an, obwohl Varner Hilts nicht genau sagen konnte, ob sie ihn hasste oder liebte. Jedenfalls funktionierten die beiden zusammen, was Hilts als ausreichend empfand. Iliana Merko war es, die sich um die Organisation der Audienzen kümmerte und ihren Mann anspornte, sich zu bewegen, als er mit zunehmenden Alter nicht mehr viel freiwillig erledigen wollte, sondern viel lieber ins schreiben und lernen vertieft war. Iliana Merkon Hilts drängte ihren Mann immer dazu, sich der Schönheitschirurgen annehmen zu lassen, die die hohen Persönlichkeiten versorgten, doch verbannte er sie, denn er wollte es nicht. Edell Vrai Der Hochlord Edell Vrai war ein enger Freund von Varner Hilts. Beide vertrauten sich gegenseitig, weshalb Varner Hilts Edell auch die Aufgabe übertrug, nach Alanciar zu suchen. Bereits früher kannten sich Vrai und Hilts gut, denn er besuchte häufig seine Archive in Kesh und an anderen Orten, da er sich ebenfalls sehr für Geschichte interessierte. 3000 VSY stimmte er seiner Wahl zum Großlord zu. 2975 VSY erwähnte er gegenüber seiner Keshiri-Führerin Quarra Thanye, dass er ein guter Freund von Hilts sei und man unter dem zwar alten, aber weisen Großlord sehr gut leben könne. Er zeichnete sich tatsächlich als weise und auch vertrauend aus, als er die Korsiniten unter Hochlord Korsin Bentado nach Alanciar schickte, obwohl er wusste, dass sie seine Bemühungen, es friedlich einzunehmen, vernichten würden. Er traute Edell Vrai zu, sich um den Anfang mit den Korsiniten zu kümmern, bis er eintrifft und den Rest erledigt. Quellen *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Am Abgrund *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Pantheon *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Geheimnisse *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Pandämonium *''Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1'' Einzelnachweise en:Varner Hilts Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Mitglieder des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith Kategorie:Sith-Großlords Kategorie:Legends